Eternal Heroes
by Twins of Power
Summary: What if Adora had not been captured? If the horde did not have control of Etheria and Skeletor had to face the powers of both twins? How much would the life of our favorite characters change?
1. Chapter 1

A / N: That's an idea I had while writing '' The new beginnings '' and I thought it was cool to create a story about this idea. As you can see, this will be a fanfic of short chapters, because I will focus more on my other story.

I do not have He-man, She-ra or any of the original characters in the series!

* * *

CHAPTER 1.

During the last two years the princes of Eternia faced the villains who attacked their planet without rest. He-man and She-ra were two names that the population trusted their lives and that the villains detested with great force.

Adam was the youngest of the twins, but there were times when even he doubted it. From before becoming He-man, he was very protective of his sister and in the past two years that care has increased. The prince to protect his secret adopted the behavior of a lazy prince, which often this behavior irritated his father.

His sister, Princess Adora has always been known to be a great natural leader. She and her brother have always been great leaders, but her brother left that fame to He-man. As she to protect the secret, remained a great leader and added more delicacy, which made many doubt if she ever lifted a sword in life , which made Teela try to make her fight more.

Teela is the captain of the royal guard and the bodyguard of the twins, as well as being their best friend for growing up together.

Today, Skeletor was tormenting a village near Eternals and both twins were facing him.

"Get this brother, it's all yours!" -She-ra sent a robot through the air.

"Thank you, sister." The reply came as he sent the robot away.

'' Is there any more trick Skeletor? '' She-ra asked.

'' Actually I do. '' With a movement of his scepter, a giant handcuff wrapped the twins as the villain fled. Within seconds of him escaping, He-man and She-ra broke free.

"It had taken him a long time to get back to this village." He-man exclaimed.

"I think you're right." She-ra agreed. "Come on, let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

The princes of Eternia arrived home ten minutes later and were immediately advised that it was for them to get ready since real guests from another planet had arrived.

"What planet, Duncan?" Adam asked.

"Etheria. King Falcon and Prince Hawk. ''

Adora frowned, for many years no one in the palace had mentioned the name of this planet and she often wondered why.

xxXXXxx

After settling, the twins met again in front of their parents' throne room. Adam was in a formal suit, blue suit, black pants and boots, and the silver crown on his head. Adora was wearing a light purple dress with a blue band going from her shoulder to her waist, silver belt matching the crown that had a jewel in the center, the heels were silver too. She had a necklace and earring matching the crown, containing the same type of jewelry.

"Are you ready?" "Adam stretched out his hand.

"As I have always been for such occasions." She took her brother's outstretched hand and, after being announced, the doors opened and the twins entered.

Randor, Marlena and the guests looked at the twins and Adora felt strange under the eyes of the prince, who kept looking at her.

The king smiled and announced. - '' King Falcon, Prince Hawk, would like to introduce my children. Princess Adora and Prince Adam. "The twins bowed in the order they were announced.

"Adora, Adam. This is King Falcon of Etheria and his son, Prince Hawk. ''

"It's a pleasure." the twins said.

"Pleasure is ours." Falcon replied, returning his reverence, his son doing the same.

"Adora, my dear, I, your father, and Falcon, we need to talk to your brother. Could you introduce the palace to Hawk? '' The queen asked.

"Certainly, Mother.''

After Adora responds, Hawk approached and extended his arm with a small smile, which she graciously accepted with a friendly smile and both left the throne room.

"Talk about what exactly?" Adam asked after the doors closed.

"Come on, let's go to my office where is most private." Randor replied.

xxXXXxx

"I do not believe it!" Adam had just wondered why this surprise visit.

"Adam, that was already decided years ago." Randor replied.

"An arranged marriage. Dad, she'll never agree to that. ''

"I and your mother do not like the idea either, but Adam, we would not be doing it if it was not necessary."

'' And why is it necessary? '' Adam crossed his arms.

\- '' To unite the planets. Adam, we are suffering constant attacks from Skeletor and Etheria is being attacked by an alien force that has already tried to attack Eternia. Believe me, this union is more important than it seems. ''

"So they will see that Etheria has the support of Eternia.''

-''Yes.''

Adam shook his head. "'I'm sorry, but she will not agree to it so easily. They just met. "

"That's why I told them to walk through the palace. For them to know each other better, '' she said.

Adam was still not convinced.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

"And this is the hall of kings, where are the portraits of all the kings and queens that ruled before my parents." Adora remarked as they entered the corridor.

"We have a resemblance in Etheria."

Adora nodded and they were silent for a while until Hawk asked.

\- '' Princess Adora ... ''

"Please, just call me Adora. We're not in front of the court, I mean, I do not have to use my title. "She interrupted him.

-''Alright, Adora. "He smiled. ''What do you like to do in your free time? ''

"You're the first to ask me that." She laughs. "Well, I love to ride, to be outdoors, to be with my people, my friends and my family." She replied, hiding the part she loved defending others in battles and that she trained her fighting skills because if she spoke, she would deliver her disguise as She-ra. "And you Hawk? What do you like to do in your free time? ''

Hawk realized she did not call him a prince and he was happy about it. He answered without even needing to think. - '' I love sailing and being outdoors, whether on land or on the high seas. I recently inherited the ship that was from my father, the Solar Sailor. Of course, I made some changes to the ship, but still have the original model. I also enjoy spending time with my people, so much so that while I'm traveling, I usually stop in some cities to greet them. ''

"It's been a long time since someone mentioned Etheria and we do not have many books that talk about your planet. How is it there? '"Adora asked with great curiosity, since since she was little, she loved to know about the rest of the universe.

"It's beautiful, the planet has several forests with distinctly colored trees, vast oceans, and various kingdoms with sorcerers rulers."

"Sorcerers rulers?" Adora exclaimed.

-''Yes. Kings and / or Queens with great powers and often one kingdom is very different from the other. ''

"Your parents ..." Adora was interrupted.

"No, they do not have powers, in fact my family has no powers for many generations.''

-''I know how it is. My ancestors also had powers, but my family no longer had these gifts a thousand years ago, well, that part of my paternal grandfather, because my paternal grandmother had powers, which were not passed on to my father or my uncles.''

"What about your maternal grandparents?" Hawk asked.

"My mother came from a world without magic, that is, there was no chance that my maternal grandparents had powers."

"Sorry, prin ... I mean Adora, I had forgotten that your parents come from different planets."

"It's okay, my brother and I are different from the rest and we're used to one person or another forgetting." -Adora calmed him down.

The hours passed and the two of them got to know each other even more, finally arriving dinner time, the princess realized that her brother was strange and made a mental note to talk to him later, but after dinner is over, his parents and brother They called her to her father's office.

Shortly after the royal family withdrew, Falcon approached his son.

"It's time, Hawk, they'll tell her."

Hawk took a deep breath and watched his future wife from a distance.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4.

Adora came to her father's office and asked what it was about, and as soon as her parents looked at her, she realized it was something big.

"What happened?" She asked.

''Adora, I think you'd better sit down." Marena came to her daughter and made her sit down.

The king sighed and slowly began to tell Adora about the surprise visit of the king and the prince of Etheria. Adora's face changed from curious to frightened and turned into shock as soon as her father told her about the arranged marriage.

"What?" She broke off and stood up.

"Adora, calm down." Adam said.

-''Calm? How can I be calm? "She spoke in anger and shock.

-''Just Breathe.''

"It's easy for you to talk. It's not you who will marry those you do not know. ''

-''This is not true. You met him today. "Randor replied.

\- '' I have known very little! Father, I do not know him, I know almost nothing about him! ''

"But you're going to marry him."

-''I will not go.''

"Yes, you will. It's all set now, and as much as I hate to say it, you're going to marry with he you like it or not! '"-Randor raises his voice.

Adora shakes her head and runs out of her father's office.

"Adora!" Marlena cried.

"I'll try to talk to her. Adora! "-Adam ran after his sister.

Marlena looked at Randor.

"We did not have a choice, Marly." Randor answered her gaze, knowing what she was thinking.

"She's only 19, Randor. '' The queen commented, her eyes filled with pain.

-''I know. But this is for the sake of the two planets and she will have to accept. ''


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5.

Adora ran to the stables hoping to get Spirit and go out to ride to clear her head. Knowing that her brother was nearby, she simply whistled for the horse, who came to meet the princess.

Without saying a word to his brother, she mounted the horse and rode away from the palace.

"Adora!" Adam stepped out of the way as he watched his sister walk away.

* * *

Hawk was in the stables when he heard a hoot. He quickly turned away from a white horse that had jumped the high fence and was running to where the whistle came.

\- '' Wow. ''

"This one is trained." Falcon exclaimed, then turned and looked at the sign that was on the door of the place where the horse was and made a face.

"What was the father?" Hawk knew that face.

'' The name of this horse is Spirit. ''

'' And? '' Hawk raised an eyebrow.

'' And this is the horse of your dear bride. ''

Hawk looked in the direction the horse ran and decided to follow him, arriving in time to see Adora ride on him and both leave the castle.

"Adora!" He heard Adam shout.

The prince of Etheria returned to the stables and took one of the horses.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'll follow Adora. It looks like she's out of her mind. "He spoke as he rode.

"Hawk, did you ever stop to think that Adora could be this way because of the news of the wedding?" Your father exclaimed.

"I thought now, but I'm going after her in the same way. Come on! "- He said to the horse and both went after the princess.

* * *

Adora did not know where Spirit was running and did not care. The princess could no longer hide her tears. She would accept any other agreement among the planets, but marry whom she does not love and does not know? This was too much for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Spirit stopped suddenly. Looking sideways, she saw several Skeletor warriors around her. ::: A trap! ::: She thought.

The princess tried to get the horse back, but was hit by a laser and fell from Spirit. His faithful steed took protective form and stood between her and the villains, until Hawk appeared and fought against some, seeing that they could not get the princess, the evil warriors fled.

As soon as Adora fell, she fought the effects of the sleeping pill on the laser and she saw who saved her before losing consciousness.

Hawk watched the villains flee with fury. Of course, he barely knew Adora, but from the moment he saw her he felt something for her. Speaking of Adora, he turned to his bride, and watched her horse still protecting her.

"Calm down." He said to the horse. "I came to help her." The horse seemed to understand, and left the middle, letting Hawk approach.

And the prince wasted no time, he ran to Adora's side and stroked her face, then took her in his arms and mounted the horse he was, placing her in front of him. Hawk looked at Spirit and exclaimed. "Can you follow us?"

The horse nodded.

-''Great. Come on. " They went back to the castle at full speed.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6.

When the princess woke up she was in her room. Still disoriented, she tried to sit down when two hands made her lie down again, realizing she did not know that touch, she looked away and was surprised when she remembered what happened last night.

"Calm down," Hawk said with a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here? What happened? '"She asked as her eyes wandered around her room, seeing that her parents and brother were also there.

"He saved you from Skeletor's henchmen, my dear." The Queen said as she sat down.

Adora looked at her savior and was silent.

"Is not that the education we gave you Adora, will not you thank him for saving your life?" The king exclaimed.

"'Thank you.'" She spoke softly, she did not forget what she had said earlier and she was still angry, but she could not fail to thank her savior.

"Let's leave them alone for a moment," she said, and the three royalty left the room.

"Adora ..." 'Hawk caught her eye and only continued when she looked at him.

"I know it sounds unfair, but it's for the good of our kingdoms."

"I know that." She glanced down, but Hawk lifted her chin with his index finger, making her look into his eyes.

"And I know we barely know each other, but I feel something for you, and I hope someday you'll feel the same for me. I want to protect you, and for me, we would not have a marriage without us knowing each other first. ''

"I did not give my parents the chance to tell me the date. Do you know when it will be? ''

-''In a few weeks.''

After a long silent process of the information, tears appeared in Adora's eyes and she asked.

-''And then? Do we stay here or go to your planet? ''

He put his hand on hers and held it firmly.

"I am the sole heir of Etheria, which leaves us no choice, we will have to go to my planet."

"So we have no choice.''

Hawk nodded regretfully.

Adora took a deep breath. "I ... I want to be alone, please."

Hawk nodded and left the room. Adam came in shortly.

"Sis." Adam walked over and hugged her as she cried.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Surprise, double upgrade!

CHAPTER 7.

"Dad?" Teela called as she entered her father's workshop hours later.

''Yes?''

''Adora is fine?''

"Adora is awake," Duncan replied simply. "Now if she's okay, none of us know what it's like to be forced to marry someone she does not know, so no, she's not well."

'' Wait, get married? How to get married? ''

'' You did not know? Adora and Prince Hawk are going to have to get married. ''

Teela did not wait, she hurried from the workshop to her friend's room.

"Adora!" She knocked on the door.

In a few minutes Adam opened the door and closed behind him as he left. '' She is with my mother, come. '' The prince led her to the gardens.

''She is fine?''

'' It depends on your concept of fine. ''

'' Yeah, I knew. ''

For almost a minute they were quiet until Teela asked.

''Is that you? Are you okay?''

Adam sighed. '' My sister is about to go to another planet and is going to marry someone she does not love. How do you think I am? ''

''What do you intend to do?''

"In a few days, my sister will pay a visit to the planet of the future husband, I plan to send He-man together.

'' He-man? Why not me?''

'' You will be needed in case Skeletor attacks. ''

'' Since when do you care so much? ''

'' I've always worried. ''

Teela was going to talk, but she thought it best to be quiet, this was no time to say what she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is a double upgrade, so be sure to read Chapter 7 before!

CHAPTER 8.

For the first two days, the princess did not want to leave the palace. Her luck is that there were no big attacks, otherwise she would have to leave. Adora spent all day in your room in protest of the wedding.

'' Adora, it's a beautiful day! Do not you want to go out and enjoy it? '' The queen asked.

The princess just shook her head and the queen sighed.

''My darling, we can not cancel this and I'm sorry for that, but it's necessary. ''

'' But why did not you introduce us before, since that was already decided. And he probably already knew. "

'' Yes, he already knew. Yes, you are right. It was our mistake not to introduce you for him before. But that's over. Think about it my daughter, this marriage may even be good for you. ''

The princess walked to the porch and leaned against the railing. '' I'll think about it. ''

The queen sighed and left the room.

Adora looked at the gardens and saw Hawk walking about in distraction. Adora was not going to lie to herself, he's handsome. Very handsome, but she still could not believe she would be forced to marry. And when she was about to enter, Hawk looked up and saw her. He waved at her and she waved again and hurried into the room.

Two days later Hawk had returned to Etheria and Adora still did not leave your room. Deciding that the princess needed to know a something, the Sorceress went to her to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9.

A day before the visit to Etheria.

He-man was helping Duncan finish the new training machine for the guard when Teela entered.

"He-man? Hello, I did not know you'd be here! "She hugged him.

"Hi Teela."

"And She-ra? Where is she? It's been a long time since I've seen her. ''

Duncan and He-man looked at each other. In fact, She-ra had not been around for days, since Adora refused to transform unless her brother really needed her, which did not happen.

He-man turned his attention to the captain of the guard. "She-ra was needed somewhere else. She's planning to go to Etheria with Adora when the princess is definitely living there. ''

-''Why?''

"Sorceress has informed us that she will be needed some time in the future."

"And you're trying to get used to working without your sister?"

"For someone who has always worked with her, He-man is doing well." Duncan exclaimed.

"That's what I have to agree with." There came a voice from the doorway.

Everyone looked and saw the Princess of Eternia leaning against the doorframe.

"Adora?" They all exclaimed. For the past few days no one has seen the princess except her parents.

"Do not look so surprised, I'm not so angry at this marriage anymore. I'm actually tempted to get used to the idea. "What surprised everyone was how she was dressed. Her hair, which was usually a little shorter than She-ra's, was now a little lower than her shoulders. And the dress, usually blue with black belt turned red with black belt and red boots that went to the knees.

"Adora, you're ... different." Teela said.

-''Different. A word I've heard so much these days. But I'm just different in appearance. It's still me. ''

"Are you okay, Adora?" He-Man asked.

'' Better than the last few days, I've had time to think about it. Thank you He-man. ''

"Well, since you're better, maybe we can get out and talk like we did a couple of years ago." Teela said and started pulling Adora by the arm.

"This is the best idea I hear in days." Adora smiled and walked with Teela a few feet away, but then suddenly stopped and looked at the hero. '' And He-man? ''

''Yes?''

'' It will not be necessary for you to go to Etheria with me. '' Without giving the hero a chance to respond, Adora and Teela came out talking.

"What just happened?" Duncan asked.

'' Adora is accepting the agreement between the kingdoms. ''

"That is, she is accepting the marriage." Duncan complimented.

He-man nodded and returned to help his mentor.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10.

''You are different. A different good, but different. "Teela exclaimed as they walked away from her father's workshop.

"Only in appearance, Teela." Adora replied.

''No. There's something else. ''

'' You're imagining things. ''

"Adora, I know you. Besides Illena, you're my best friend, we grew up together.''

::: In this version of the multiverse yes ... ::: The princess thought, but aloud answered. '' Okay, let's just say something made me change my mind about going to Etheria. ''

'' Alright, I'll not be pushing the subject because I know you will not talk, but what about the wedding? Which made you change your mind. ''

''I do not know...''

"Who are you and what have you done to my friend?" Teela said playfully. '' Adora, you do not change your mind from one moment to the next. ''

'' It was not one moment at all, in fact, I spent the last days thinking about it. '' Adora interrupted.

'' Whatever, but you still have not answered me. ''

'' Okay, I may be starting to like him. I mean by the acts of courage and trying to protect myself. And let's agree, he's at least handsome. ''

'' That I have to agree with. At least your father did not push you to Prince Logan of the southern islands. "They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Thanks to the ancients!" Adora exclaimed, still laughing.

xxXXXxx

Hours later Adam met Adora in the gardens. She was with Cringer. Deciding to get his sister's attention, Adam shouted her name.

Adora looked up at him and smiled as he approached.

Adam hugged his sister tightly. '' You have no idea how much I wanted to hold you this morning. ''

'' I have, but as Teela was together ... ''

'' I just did not understand one thing. Why cut the hair. "Adam picked up a few strands of her hair and looked.

"Well, since I'm going to a place where no one knows me, and She-ra may be needed at any moment, I think it would be better to try to look a little less like her."

'' To hide the secret. ''

Adora nodded.

'' Sis, did you talk to the Sorceress? ''

'' Yes, and the fact that She-ra will be more needed there than here is what made me agree to this marriage. ''

"Are not you mad at Daddy anymore?"

'' It's two times, stay and not stay. Now I can understand why they had to do it. ''

"Why do they have to do this?" Adam asked.

Adora looked everywhere and then nodded to them to start walking. After a while, Adora began to speak.

"The Sorceress showed me other universes, alternative versions of ours."

''And?''

"And in all of them, I end up going to Etheria."

Adam was surprised and was silent as his sister continued.

"And in several of these parallel universes, I was kidnapped when I was a baby, which makes me think that I am one of the few lucky ones who could grow up at home.

Adam's eyes widened. ''You mean that...''

''Yes.''

'' Adora ... '' He hugged his sister, grateful that she was not one of the versions that were captured.

"After knowing that, the idea of this marriage was not so bad."

'' Why did not you tell me anything? ''

'' I'm talking now. '' She looked closely at her brother and then changed the subject. '' Adam, you know you do not have to go to Etheria with me. I know how to take care of myself. ''

'' I know that, but I'm going anyway. ''

'' And did Teela agree to that? ''

'' She does not have to agree. ''

Adora raised an eyebrow. ''No?''

''No.''

'' Prince Adam, Princess Adora, come here! Dinner is ready. "One of the guards shouted from the garden entrance.

"Let's go before Daddy fights with you for being late again." Adora said, and before her brother could respond, she ran off into the castle.

Realizing the joke, Adam smiled and ran after her with Cringer.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11.

A/N: This is a double upgrade, be sure to read Chapter 12.

"Let's go before Daddy fights with you for being late again." Adora said, and before her brother could respond, she ran out into the castle.

Realizing the joke, Adam smiled and ran after her with Cringer. He and his sister had been playing with Teela since they were little.

YEARS AGO.

Adam, Adora, Teela, and David were running through the palace. In a few days there would be a reunion of kingdoms and the four were joking. The twins and David were ten, and Teela was nine.

"You do not get us Adam!" Adora shouted as Teela laughed.

Adam approached David and leaned against him, causing the other boy to stop and run after the prince again. Adora and Teela took the opportunity to enter one of the rooms.

The girls were so amused by the joke that they did not notice that they had entered the queen's office until the queen spoke to them.

"Who's picking up?" She asked with a smile. The queen was seated at her table, beside her was her trusted lady.

"David." The girls exclaimed together.

"Then hide!" Marlena exclaimed.

The two of them hid behind Marlena, and in a few seconds, Adam and David entered the office.

'' They have to be here! '' David exclaimed.

'' I thought only one would get it. '' Kate exclaimed. Kate was the queen's trusted lady at the time.

"We got together to get them," Adam replied.

Teela turned to Adora and whispered. ''That's not fair!''

'' Let them do as they wish, they know we'll do the same later. '' Adora whispered to her friend.

Marlena gently nodded to the side. The boys understood the tip and each one stood on one side of the table and they caught the girls by surprise. They both screamed in alarm and then started laughing with the boys.

"That's not the rules!" Teela exclaimed.

'' We know. '' Adam and David spoke at the same time.

Marlena laughed beside the children and exclaimed. "Come on, it's almost lunch time."

PRESENT DAYS.

Adam smiled at the memory and entered the dining room.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12.

A/N: This is a double upgrade, be sure to read Chapter 11.

"Adam, an old friend of yours comes to visit us in a week, maybe you ..." Randor paused in the middle of the sentence as he watched his daughter enter the throne room.

Her appearance shocked both kings of Eternia, for none of them knew that the princess had cut her hair.

"Adora ..." Randor exclaimed.

"Wow!" Marlena smiled.

'' What do you think? '' Adora whirled so they could see her hair.

"You look beautiful," Marlena exclaimed.

"And it's good to see you again with a smile on your face," Randor said.

'' Let's say I'm more 'comfortable' with this idea of marriage. I'm sorry for being ill with you. Now I understand why and how important that union has. "Adora said as she sat down.

"It's all right, my dear," Randor assured her. '' We should have prepared you for that and not just come and talk. And I'd like to apologize too. ''

"What for, Dad?" Adora looked at him closely.

'' For raising your voice with you. There was no need for that. ''

"It's all right." Adora smiled and looked at her brother.

:::Okay, I did not expect that.::: Adam exclaimed in his mind.

::: Neither was I waiting for this. :: Adora replied.

The rest of the dinner went well, they took great advantage of these last hours before Adora left to visit her future kingdom the next day.

When dinner was over, Marlena accompanied Adora to her room.

'' Daughter, you're sure of that. ''

'' That? '' Adora asked.

'' To agree to this marriage. Dear, I saw your anguish a few days ago and now you're here smiling as if nothing had happened. ''

'' Let's just say something opened my eyes. ''

'' And what opened them? ''

'' Other universes. ''

"Why do I get the feeling you do not want to tell me about it?" Marlena raised a curious eyebrow.

'' Because you know me and you know I do not want to. ''

'' Well, whatever opened them my dear, I want you to know that I hope you and Hawk are happy. ''

''I know. But right now I'm doing it just for my people. And I believe that once I get to know him better, maybe I'll fall in love. ''

Marlena now looked at her in surprise and Adora laughed.

'' Mom, he's handsome at least and he saved me, he wanted me to stay safe. ''

'' And I believe it will be harder for you to hide a certain secret. ''

The princess turned abruptly. ''I knew it! You know about the secret! ''

'' I know my children well. And my planet is fascinated by heroes and secret identities, so think of my surprise when I found out about you and Adam being heroes. ''

Adora smiled and hugged her mother.

''Good night dear.''

''Good night mom.''


	13. Chapter 13

A / N: It's been some time since I updated this fanfic, so I decided to post two chapters.

CHAPTER 13.

In the middle of the night Adam woke up because of the noise of an eagle in his window.

"Zoar?" He asked.

"He-man is necessary, Adam. In the sands of time. ''

"I'm coming, Zoar." "Adam got up and woke Cringer.

Zoar flew to the princess window and called.

''Adora...''

Adora awoke immediately. Having a light sleep, she would always wake up by any noise, either from something falling, from a door opening or from her parents coming in to see how she was.

"Zoar?" Her reaction was the same as her brother's.

\- "Fast, Adora. Your brother had explain to you on the way. '' With that, the eagle flew away while the princess stood.

xxXXXxx

Half an hour later the twins had arrived on the sands of time.

"What does Evil-Lyn want this time?" -She-ra asked.

"The Sorceress does not know. That's why we came. '' -He-man replied.

She-ra held tight to her unicorn, she had a bad feeling about it and Swift Wind could feel it.

He-man smiled as he remembered the day he won Cringer and his sister won Spirit.

xxXXXxx

Prince Adam had won Cringer when the prince was ten years old on a trip he made to test one of Duncan's inventions.

At first the kings were somewhat reluctant to let their children have a tiger, but over time this tiger proved to be harmless and had developed unconditional love for the twins, especially with Adam.

Years later, when both had just turned fifteen, the royal family decided to take a trip.

On this trip, only the prince had decided what he wanted, but the princess did not. And one day, walking along the forest trail with her father and brother, the princess saw a horse that seemed to be bruised. The three members of royalty rushed to try to help, but the steed tried to push them away.

Randor, afraid that one of his sons would get hurt, ordered Duncan to bring some vets to help the animal, and while his father was talking to Duncan, the twins tried again to approach the steed.

"Calm down my friend..." Adora said quietly for two reasons, the first one was to calm him down and the second was for her father not to know that they approached.

The princess reached for the horse to sniff, and because of this, she managed to approach to caress the mane of this magnificent horse.

Randor had turned to see the children and was surprised at the sight in front of him. Adora stroking the horse's mane as Adam could see if he could free the animal's leg, which had been trapped.

Duncan and Randor looked at each other and approached slowly so as not to scare the horse and helped Adam pull the animal's foot from the place it was trapped.

Months later the horse was fully healed, and Randor decided that it would belong to his daughter, as another birthday present. And ever since, Adora and Spirit have never moved away from each other.

xxXXXxx

"Will you take Spirit along to Etheria tomorrow?" -He-man asked.

"I do not know." She-ra exclaimed.

He-man was going to say something else, but he realized that they had arrived at the place.

"The temple of the sun?" He asked.

"We should have guessed. There's magic here, and she's a witch. '"-She-ra replied.

-''Stay here. We're going in. " He-man said to the two friends.

"Call if you need us," Swiftwind replied.

The twins entered the temple and immediately heard the voice of Evil-Lyn.

"Are you sure they will not find out?"

"They'll never suspect until it's too late." He came to another voice.

He-man looked at his sister, who shrugged, both turned their attention to the conversation.

"But you know it comes with a price, right?"

-''Yes I know. And Skeletor will pay you as soon as you rule Eternia. ''

-''Great.''

Evil-lyn left and eventually found the brothers.

"Look what we got here?" She threw a fireball that separated the twins, then she turned into a fireball and came out laughing.

"What just happened?" He-man asked.

"I do not know, but whatever ..." She-ra was interrupted when she heard something.

-''What's it?''

"Looks like somebody's in jail. Come on, I think it's this way! "She ran off and her brother went after her.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This is a double update, read chapter 13 before!

* * *

CHAPTER 14.

They found the defenders of the temple tied up in one of the empty rooms.

'' He-man, She-ra! By the grace of Eternia, you are here! "One of them spoke as soon as they were released.

"Thank you." The other one said.

''It's not necessary to thank. Do you guys know what happened here? "He-man asked.

'' Evil-Lyn attacked us with the help of a magician. We do not know who he was. ''

'' But they were talking about the royal family. They had a plan. ''

"Did you hear anything about the plan?" She-ra asked.

''Unfortunately not.''

'' Then we're late. '' The power princess turned to her brother.

"Unfortunately." The hero nodded. "We're needed elsewhere, but thanks for the information."

xxXXXxx

The next morning, Adora was finishing putting her belongings on the ship that would take her to Etheria. One servant or other helped her with this, but she made a point of putting her things on the ship herself. By miracle, she convinced her brother to stay in Eternia.

Marlena, Randor, and Adam were standing by Adora, saying goodbye.

"Mom, this trip will only last two weeks!" Adora exclaimed as her mother hugged her.

'' Even so, I'm going to really miss you! ''

'' Just as I'm going to feel about you! ''

Adora turned away from her mother and went to her father to hug him.

'' Good luck, my dear. ''

''Thanks Dad.''

The next one was her brother, who practically lifted her in the embrace.

"Are you sure you do not want me to go with you?" He whispered.

''Yes I have.''

Adora stepped out of the embrace and entered the ship.

"I love you!" She exclaimed.

"We love you too!" The three members answered and the ship left.

"She's going to be all right," Randor said.

"Yes, she will," Marlena agreed.

Meanwhile, Evil-Lyn smiled.

"The plan starts now."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15.

The arrival of the Princess of Eternia to the Etheria was celebrated with great joy on the part of the Etherians.

The princess's ship went through several kingdoms before reaching the final destination. The kingdom of Etheris. Of course, Adora did not descend from the ship in any of the kingdoms, as there were no stops, they just passed through the kingdoms so that the population could see their future princess and eventually future queen.

Among these kingdoms was Brigthmoon, one of the largest and strongest kingdoms on the planet. And just as the princess's ship passed through her kingdom, the kings made it a point to appear in front of the palace to greet the Eternian Princess, who waved at them with the same respect they were waving at her.

"She's nervous," Queen Angela exclaimed to her husband.

'' Why would not she be? I heard she did not know about the wedding until a few days ago. She came to know the day she was introduced to Hawk. "Micah replied.

'' Did not she know? '' Glimmer asked. '' I can't imagine what it was like for her to know about it. ''

"But something tells me she's going to do well here," Angela said and watched the ship leave the palace.

Meanwhile Adora kept a friendly smile and nodded to the people. This was not difficult, since she did the same in Eternia, but she felt different and strange under the eyes of so many people.

There were more than twenty kingdoms visited, and the princess arrived at her destination at exactly eight o'clock in the evening. And when she arrived, she was greeted by the whole kingdom, which was crowding near the palace to see the princess.

The king and queen of Etheria were in the throne room while the prince waited in front of the palace.

As soon as she arrived, there were several people waving and shouting and the noise increased as she got off the ship.

As it was a formal event, the princess was dressed in a blue ball dress with a white band that ran from her left shoulder to her waist on the right side. Adora's hair was stuck in a high bun and she was wearing Eternia's silver crown. The jewels were the same color as the crown, except for the precious stones, which were the tone of the dress.

Hawk smiled and bowed to her as she did the same to him. After straightening, he reached out for her and led her into the palace.

"Is it always like this at celebrations?" Adora asked.

'' Believe me, they're animated than normal.'' Hawk replied.

They were silent until they reached the throne room and as they walked Adora admired the beauty of what little she could see from the palace.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16.

The bugles sounded as soon as the couple entered the throne room.

'' Welcome, Princess Adora. '' The kings greeted her.

'' Thank you, your majesties. '' Adora bowed to the kings of the planet.

'' Adora, I want to introduce you to my parents. King Falcon and Queen Eris. "Hawk introduced them.

"I hope you do not mind, but the court has arranged a party for both of you two and your marriage." Queen Eris exclaimed worriedly. "Unless you're too married for the party, Adora."

'' Thank you for your majesty's concern, but I'm not tired. ''

"Great!" Falcon exclaimed. '' Come, Hawk accompany the princess into the ball room. ''

Hawk held out his hand and she took it.

The bugles struck and the doors opened, showing a huge hall filled with guests.

Adora put a nice smile on her face, but only thought of one thing.

::: Hope She-ra is not needed tonight. :::

The princess was introduced to almost everyone in the hall, until she came to a group that immediately looked at the couple.

"These are some of my friends, I think you'll like them," he whispered.

'' Are they the ones who sail with you? '' Adora asked.

'' No, we have not gotten to those yet. '' He replied and returned the voice to the normal tone. 'Adora, I want to introduce you to: Madame Razz, Kowl, Bow, Princess Glimmer, Queen Angela, Queen Castaspela more known as Casta, Broom, Lady Perfume and Empress Frosta. Guys, this is Princess Adora. ''

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Adora smiled.

"Likewise." Frosta and Casta exclaimed.

"Hello," Kowl said lazily as he leaned against Bow.

"How's it going?" Bow and Glimmer asked.

'' Welcome, dear. '' Angela and Perfuma greeted.

"Ah, my dear, how lovely you are!" 'Madam exclaimed and immediately took Adora's right hand. "Welcome to our planet, my dear, and do not be alarmed. Everyone here is a little crazy, but you get used to it. ''

Broom nodded in affirmation.

"Now, do not scare her," Bow exclaimed.

''Scare me? I find it kind of difficult. ''

Glimmer laughed.

Bow smiled and looked at Hawk. '' Tomorrow we're going to take a tour of some realms, you should come. ''

"I think it's a great idea, and you?" He turned to Adora.

'' I believe so, it will be a way of getting to know Etheria. In which kingdom are we? "

''My kingdom. On Brightmoon. "Glimmer replied.

The rest of the party was strangely calm for Adora. It was too quiet, but nothing happened the rest of the night, no attack or anything and she allowed herself to have some fun for a change.

xxXXXxx

The next day arrived faster than Adora would like. The blonde turned to keep the sunlight out of her eyes.

"Your Highness! It's time to wake up. '' A lively young woman entered the room and drew the curtains.

Adora narrowed her eyes at the light coming in. Knowing that she would not be able to sleep more, she sat down and after yawning asked.

''What time is it?''

"Eight hours." The brown haired girl answered.

"Eight?" Adora exclaimed. She was used to waking seven.

'' You were tired after yesterday's celebration, but do not worry, I brought the coffee and there's still plenty of time left until you get to Brightmoon to meet your friends. '' The girl continued pacing the room , leaving and returning with a push cart with breakfast.

'' Wait a minute, who are you? '' Adora asked.

"I'm your new lady. My name is Lohni. Well, going on, I've been assigned to be by your side all the time. ''

:::How can I transform in She-ra with her following me all the time? :::Adora thought, but put a smile on her face and greeted her.

'' It's a pleasure to meet you Lohni, I think you already know who I am so I will not need to introduce myself. ''

"Exactly, Your Highness." She nodded.

'' But first of all. '' Adora interrupted her. '' Unless we're in front of the court or the kings, call me Adora. ''

'' But Your Highness ... ''

''Adora.''

"Okay, prin ... Adora." She smiled.

xxXXXxx

In Eternia.

Adam looked at the gardens and remembered how many times he, Teela and Adora had played together there. No matter what the prince did, he could not stop thinking about what his sister had said about the multiverse.

xxXXXxx

'' The Sorceress showed me other universes, alternative versions of ours. ''

''And?''

'' And in all of them, I go to Etheria. ''

Adam was surprised and was silent as his sister continued.

"And in several of these parallel universes, I was kidnapped when I was a baby, which makes me think that I am one of the few lucky ones who could grow up at home.''

xxXXXxx

Adam could not imagine growing up without his sister at his side. Since they were little they were always together.

The prince shook his head and walked to the training ground. It was time to train with Teela.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17.

Teela was pacing back and forth and stopped when she finally saw Prince Adam approaching.

'' It's about time you arrived! ''

'' Sorry Tee, I was lost in my thoughts. ''

Teela's expression went from anger to understanding. '' Are you missing Adora? ''

Adam nodded and took the training sword.

"I hope at least she's enjoying the trip," Adam exclaimed.

Teela started the training and after a blow she responded. '' She seemed calmer with this marriage. ''

''She was.''

'' Why do I feel like you want to say something to me? ''

Adam sighed and told him what Adora had told him about the other universes and it shocked Teela.

'' Captured? ''

'' Yes, by the horde when 'she' was a baby. I mean, the other versions of her. Ah, you understand. "Adam tried to deflect an attack, but fell to the ground.

'' Teela, '' he exclaimed as he fell. '' Not so strong. ''

'' Adam, you're the prince, there should be more resistance in you. But what you said makes sense, I would change my mind if i know that I did not have to be kidnapped to go to the other planet. But wait, you told the Horde? ''

"Yes, why?" Adam stood up.

'' According to stories, the horde attacked when you and Adora were babies, but could not dominate the planet. And my dad said there's an alien force that wants Etheria. That's why to show an alliance, Adora and Hawk will have to get married. ''

'' Apparently it's something that's common in all versions. '' Adam exclaimed and then thought. ::: It has now become clear why She-ra is needed there. :::

xxXXXxx

In the kingdom of Brightmoon.

Adora and Hawk met the rest of the group at nine-thirty in the morning, everyone was waiting.

"You're here!" Bow exclaimed.

Hawk smiled and replied with irony. '' No Bow, we're still at the palace. ''

The group laughed.

"No more of the two of you." Glimmer exclaimed with a smile. "Adora come on, we're going ahead." She took Adora's arm and pulled her away.

"They'll be friends before nightfall," Bow said, and Hawk only nodded without taking his eyes off Adora.

Minutes later, Adora and Glimmer were walking through the market and talking as if they had known each other for years, Hawk and Bow were walking a few feet behind and they were talking too.

'' Does your brother have a tiger? '' Glimmer asked and laughed uneasily. '' My parents just let me have a kitten and that was years ago. ''

'' But Cringer is practically a kitten, he's afraid of his own shadow ..." Adora was interrupted when an explosion was heard.

Bow and Hawk told them to protect themselves, but before Hawk could get to Adora and take her to safety, the princess ran toward the crash.

"ADORA!" Hawk ran after the bride, but as several people ran from one place to another, he lost sight of her. "ADORA!" He shouted again, frantically glancing around to find her. Seeing that he would not find her, he returned to his friends.

"We have to get out of here!" Grimmer exclaimed.

"Where's Adora?" He asked.

"I lost sight of her. Glimmer, go back to the palace, Bow come with me! Let's see if we can help these people. ''

Without question Glimmer ran back to the palace as Hawk and Bow ran to the scene of the blast and found fire, chaos, and three hordeans.

Hawk took his sword as soon as his blade flushed. Bow picked up his bow that was always with him.

"They're in three, we will get?" Bow asked.

''Let's go. We have to win. "That was the answer.

Hawk fought one that looked like a cat and a scorpion woman while Bow struggled with another bulging eye.

Adora had run to the scene and as soon as she realized the attack, she moved her way to an isolated place to be able to transform. After the transformation was completed, she rushed to help.

Hawk did the best he could against those two, but soon realized that he could not do that for long. A female voice pulled him from his thoughts.

'' Two against one? That does not seem fair to me. ''

Everyone looked in the direction the voice came and they were surprised at who they were talking to.

A woman with long blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in a short white dress, gold boots and a red cape was holding a sword and was in combat position.

Hawk watched as the scorpion woman confronted her and was eventually thrown into the air by this warrior.

''Who is next?''

"That's not possible!" The bulging-eyed man exclaimed.

"How come she's so strong?" Bow asked.

"I do not know, but what's important is that she's on our side," Hawk replied immediately, impressed by this woman fighting alone against the three villains alone and winning.

After fighting the three of them, she turned to the fire and blew. The fire went out quickly and she approached the two men.

'' Are you okay? ''

"Yes, thanks to you," Hawk exclaimed. ''By the way, my name is Hawk and this is my friend Bow. Who are you?''

'' My name is She-ra. I came to help in the problem of the horde. ''

"It's an honor to meet you," Bow exclaimed and bowed like a knight. Hawk as soon as he saw it shook his head.

'' Again, thanks for the help She-ra. '' He turned to her.

''You are welcome. Now I'm sorry but I need to go. See you later.''


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Double update! I apologize for the delay in updating this fanfic! Read chapter 19 too!

CHAPTER 18.

After back to Adora, she helped some people finish wiping the rest of the fire when Hawk saw her.

'' Adora! Are you okay? "He ran to her and hugged her.

Surprised by that, she returned the hug and answered. ''Yes I'm fine.''

'' Adora, you've lost the action. A super-warrior appeared and helped us to teach a lesson to three villains. "-Bow said excitedly.

Adora smiled. :::Really? Do not tell me ...::: She thought, but out loud she spoke.

'' Is this warrior by chance called She-ra? ''

''How do you know?''

"We're friends," Adora replied.

''People! Did you hear? Several people are talking about a woman who defeated the three soldiers alone! '' Glimmer exclaimed as he approached.

'' Yes, Glimmer, we've heard it and actually helped her too. Well, more or less. But it does not matter. She was beaut ... strong, very strong and skillful. ''

As Bow continued to talk about She-ra, Hawk turned to Adora.

'' Are you sure you're okay? ''

'' I have, Hawk. ''

"Come, let's go back to the palace." Hawk took her hand and the four returned to the palace.

xxXXXxx

Meanwhile after a fight in Eternia.

'' Tee, what kind of partner do you want? Someone like Adam or me? "He-man asked after a fight.

'' Well, I guess someone with Adam's way and his courage, but where would I find someone like that? ''

The Sorceress looked at He-man and smiled.

This gave the hero an idea.

After returning to the palace, Adam met Teela. '' Tee! ''

'' Oh, hello, Adam. What's it?''

'' I was thinking of accompanying you on a trip I'm planning to make. ''

"A trip?" She raised an eyebrow.

'' Yes, to one of the kingdoms to the south. I think it might end up being like that even in the old days. We can end up enjoying the trip. "Adam gave a small smile. ''What do you say?''

''Allright. I'll. When are we leaving? "Teela replied with brief pauses as if she were choosing the words carefully.

''Tomorrow. In the early afternoon, "Adam replied cheerfully. '' Meet me at your father's workshop after lunch. ''

Teela nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Double update. Read chapter 18 before!

CHAPTER 19.

'' Are you all right? '' Queen Angela asked as they entered the palace.

''We are. Thanks to a mysterious warrior. "Glimmer exclaimed.

"Actually her name is She-ra," Bow corrected.

'' Have you met her? '' Micha asked.

"Hawk and Bow met her. And Adora too, since She-ra came from Eternia to help us, "Glimmer replied.

'' Did you meet her there? '' Queen Eris's voice was heard.

''Yes. She saved my family on more than one occasion. "Adora answered truthfully.

'' So I guess that's a confirmation we can trust her. '' Angela approached Eris.

"I think so, but what's important is that you're safe." Eris said as she faced the small group.

'' Mother, I was thinking of going to the whispering woods. Do not worry, we'll be fine. "Glimmer exclaimed.

"You just got out of an attack and want to go outside again?" Angela asked.

'' Do not worry majesty. We'll be fine, after all these villains never attacked twice in less than an hour. "Bow exclaimed.

'' So this was the horde? '' Adora asked.

'' Some of her members, '' Hawk replied.

'' Very well, you may go, but please be careful. We do not know what these people are capable of. "Angela said.

xxXXXxx

"Whispering woods?" Adora asked Hawk with a raised eyebrow.

"A magical forest we have here. Look, we're here! "He replied.

Bow and Glimmer entered and looked at the other couple. Hawk motioned for him and Adora to go and they both went into the woods behind them.

Glimmer smiled. '' Yes, she has a good heart. ''

"Excuse me?" Adora asked confused.

"This forest blocks the entry of anyone with bad intentions or who is not good," Bow explained.

'' Is that why you wanted to come here? ''

"Partly yes. No offense Adora it, but you'll one day become our queen and I wanted to know if you had a good heart and if we could trust you completely. "Glimmer replied.

'' Okay, I understand. '' After a minute she replied. '' And is there any other reason to make this little visit? ''

'' For you meet the twigetts. '' Glimmer said excitedly. "Come on, they're waiting for us." She took Adora's arm and ran off with her.

:::I'm starting to think she's bipolar.::: Adora thought.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20.

'' Adam. '' The queen called after knocking on her son's door.

'' Come in. '' The muffled response came.

Marlena came in and smiled at the scene. Adam preparing the suitcase to travel and Cringer purring as he settled into the bed.

''Hi Mom. Is there a problem? "Adam turned to her.

'' No, no problem, I'm just making sure you're ready for the trip tomorrow. ''

"I am." He agreed with a smile. '' I'll be able to spend more time with Teela. ''

The queen smiled. '' She will be a great queen. ''

"MOTHER!" He turned to her with a puzzled look. '' We're not dating. ''

"Not yet." Marlena said with a small smile.

Adam smiled back. '' I can't hide anything from you. ''

She nodded in agreement and asked. ''Nervous?''

'' It's Teela, Mother. Of course I'm nervous. ''

''I understand. You know, you can't beat a redhead in an argument. Believe me, I know. ''

"Yeah, and a blonde either not." The smile flickered a little and he turned his attention back to his suitcase.

'' She'll be happy there, Adam. I know you will, "Marlena remarked as she got up and headed for her son.

''I know. Well, I have to finish packing and get some sleep to leave as soon as the sun comes up. "Adam closed his suitcase and placed it on a sofa that was in the center of the room.

'' Why so early? ''

"It's more than three hours of travel and Dad said there will be a meeting as soon as we arrive, so I thought the sooner the better."

Marlena laughed. '' You're right, my dear. Good night. "She kissed his cheek and left.

''Good night.''

xxXXXxx

At the end of the day Adora found herself inside her room in the palace of Etheris. She and Lohni were talking quietly when they heard a knock on the door. After Lohni opened the door, they both watched Queen Eris enter the room. The lady-in-waiting bowed and left the princess and queen alone.

''Majesty. What brings you here? "Adora asked with a small smile.

Returning the princess's smile, Eris sat on the edge of the bed. '' Well, I wanted to meet you a little more. After all, you and my son are getting married and I would like to meet my future daughter. ''

Adora's smile widened.

'' And I wanted to tell you something too. When the marriage was proposed, the whole court investigated you and your origins. Some people may try to shake you, do not let that happen. ''

''I will not let. It's no different in Eternia, except for the fact that they have never spoken to me personally, but I always end up hearing about myself being only half-eternian. ''

'' I do not care that you are half of one planet and the other half of another. You have a good heart and I know you and Hawk will be happy. ''

Adora nodded and lowered her head.

"And I do not care that my grandchildren are only part Etherians." The queen laughed when Adora blushed with embarrassment.

"It's too early to think about it." Adora said, her cheeks still red.

The queen opened a smile, but before saying anything, she and Adora practically fell out of bed because of an explosion in the palace walls.

''Fast! For secret passages! "Eris hurried to open the door, but Adora pulled her inside and closed the door a little before they heard a voice that did not belong to the guards.

'' The queen must be around. ''

"They went in!" Eris said in a terrified voice.

Adora took a deep breath and walked away from the queen, she quickly closed the windows and went to the center of the room.

"What are you doing?" Eris asked approaching.

'' Something I know I need to do. Although I can't show it to anyone. Go to the other side of the room. "The queen obeyed with a suspicious look and jumped when she heard something in the approaching aisle. "Adora!" She whispered.

"For Grayskull's honor!" Adora raised her sword and turned in front of the queen. '' I am She-ra! ''

'' You are her! '' The queen asked perplexedly after the transformation ended.

'' Yes, but there is no time to explain. Quick, hide. I'll sort them out. ''

The queen hid in the closet and after entering she heard the door being taken off the hinge and a small battle started.

After a while listening to several blows, a silence began and She-ra opened the closet door.

'' Go to the hiding place and wonder if Adora was with you there. No one can know about this secret. ''

'' Not even Hawk? ''

''Not. Not yet, but do not worry. I'll tell him, but not today. ''

'' He's smart, he'll find out. '' The queen went out into the hallway and opened the secret passage, stopping to look at She-ra.

'' My father is also smart, the court is smart, the planet is smart. And none of them discovered. ''


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21.

'' Eris, Adora! Thanks to the stars you're all right! "Falcon exclaimed and approached to embrace his wife as Hawk and Adora approached.

"I'm glad you're okay." Hawk gave Adora a hug and, incredible as it may seem, she returned the hug.

'' I'll say the same about you. She-ra said the battle was long and you've been to the front line several times. '' After a pause she added teasingly to ease the mood. '' And if you do not mind, I'd like to have my fiancé present at the wedding! ''

Seahawk laughed, then met her eyes. '' She-ra came to talk to you? ''

"'Came." His mother's voice made the two turn to see Queen Eris. '' Soon after the battle. She told Adora to keep an eye on you, because you can not get into trouble. "Without Hawk realizing she was looking at Adora with a look of pride that Adora returned with a small smile.

"Well, it's nice to know we have her support for such cases," Falcon commented.

"I agree," Hawk said and placed a hand on the lower back of Adora. '' I'll see the damage of the battle, Adora, I think you'd better ... ''

"I'll go with you," she exclaimed before he finished the sentence.

'' Go? '' He looked surprised.

''Yes. I may be a princess, but I know a lot about fighting and what to do after a fight. Let's go?''

Hawk led her out of the room toward the gardens, which happened most of the battle.

''She is brave. Most princesses prefer not to step on the battlefield. "Falcon looked at the couple.

"Yes, she's brave," Eris agreed.

xxXXXxx

Adora watched the wrecked remains of tanks and robots trying to force into the palace and wondered what would have happened if she had not been to Etheria to help.

'' We were lucky She-ra appeared, although I got the feeling this was not a full-force attack. '' Hawk commented.

Adora looked around once more as she answered. '' I think you're right. They have multiple armies. This was a reconnaissance attack. ''

Hawk raised an eyebrow. '' I did not know you knew so much about battles. ''

"We both met only a few weeks ago. There is much for us to know about each other. ''

''You are right. Yes, you do. But nothing prevents us from starting now. ''

'' Very well, then let's do it like this. I answer one question and you answer another. ''

''Now?''

''Yes.''

''OK. Do you start or do I start? ''

"I gave you the idea, so it's only fair that you start." She turned to him and waited for the question.

'' Well. You came into battle, does that mean you're a warrior? ''

''More or less. My father made me take fight classes my whole life so that I could defend myself. ''

'' That makes sense, good security measure. ''

Adora smiled. '' Well, my turn. For which places on the planet have you sailed? ''

''Almost all. And they all treat me like a captain. "He responded with enthusiasm, which soon turned into a serious face. '' Now a little more serious question. Would you risk being here even with the threat of the horde? ''

''Yes. Believe it or not, but I feel that I belong here and that I have to help protect it. ''

xxXXXxx

Meanwhile, in the hideout of the horde.

"Why do not we attack at once ?!" Catra exclaimed irritably.

'' Because we want the idiots to think that the alliance with Eternia will bring some advantage, '' Shadow Weaver replied.

"But it will not bring any advantage, will it?" Mantna asked.

'' Hordak and the horde have been keeping an eye on Eternia for a long time, and the marriage between the prince here and the princess from there will weaken Eternia. ''

'' And it will give us the chance to have both planets. '' Evil-lyn completed the plan.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I was with the famous 'No idea how to go on with this story'. I do not know if this chapter was good, this is with you to tell me. But leaving that aside. I will try to finish at least this story, since I have several ways and I do not know why this story can continue, so I will follow the original plan (one less thing to think, since I have three stories in development). Thank you for your understanding!

xxXXXxx

CHAPTER 22.

The trip went well without any attacks or incidents on the way. It was all quiet. Too quiet for Teela.

"Do you want to relax at least for a minute?" Adam exclaimed.

''Not.''

The prince shook his head. '' Tee, we're almost there, you have nothing to worry about. ''

'' I am a captain and your bodyguard, I have to be ready for everything and everyone. ''

They were silent until Adam jerked his head forward. ''Look there.''

Teela looked in the direction he pointed and watched the city approach. '' I know we've come on a diplomatic trip, but why here? ''

'' Because the mayor of that town said we were not paying enough attention to it, so I as heir of the planet, I offered to come to the spring festival. ''

She smiled. '' In other words, he came to say that they were wrong. ''

'' Only the mayor. He's too picky. My father has several concerns and really, a simple festival is at the end of the long list of things he has to watch or attend. ''

The ship entered the city and the prince was greeted with celebrations and shouts of joy. Leaving the ship, he waved to the people and went to the hotel with Teela next to him.

"Ah, Prince Adam! It's an honor to have you in our city for the festival! "The mayor exclaimed as soon as they arrived.

''The honor is mine. What time will it start? ''

"At eight o'clock the event will last all night, so rest." The mayor shook Adam's hand and then left.

"So, what do we do now?" Teela asked.

'' Did we eat anything and sleep? '' Adam said with a goofy smile before heading out into the bedroom.

'' Normally I'd say you're unbelievable, but now I have to agree to your plan. ''

'' Did anyone record this? Why is that rare? "Adam exclaimed a little loudly and Teela managed not to slap Eternia's prince in front of the cameras, so she politely smiled and pulled him by the arm away.

When she had no camera around, she pinched him.

''Tee! Why did you do that? ''

'' You know very well why. ''

xxXXXxx

Hours later they were entering the central square, where the fair would take place. There were various attractions happening, from music, dancing to various types of food. This event was one of the most anticipated events of the year for that little city.

"It's fuller than the last time we came!" Teela commented.

"We were kids the last time we were here, but I have to admit, I missed seeing all this energy. For a small town, it's very hectic! "Adam smiled.

'' Come and taste the lyn flower cakes. '' They heard a merchant say.

''Lyn flower?" Adam asked.

"I've never heard of it," Teela replied.

"A reason to try." He pulled her arm to the merchant and ordered two.

The man answered them with a smile, which Adam suspected.

"Thank you," Teela exclaimed.

'' Thanks. '' He spoke right away and followed her.

'' I've never heard of this flower Lyn. But if they make her cookies then she should be known around here, "Teela commented. '' Is it yummy? '' Before Adam answered, she took a bite of her cake. ''Hmm. Different taste. Its reminds me ... reminds me ... "She fainted before finishing the sentence.

"Teela!" He threw his cake out and took her in his arms. "No, no, no." Adam looked up and saw that Skeletor's henchmen began to attack. :: Sorceress! ::: He thought.

::: I am opening a portal. :::

A portal opens and Adam runs into him with Teela in his arms. Appearing inside Grayskull's castle, he set her on a bed and then turned.

'' Do not worry He-man. I'll heal her. "He nods to her and returns to the city through the same portal that led him to Grayskull.

xxXXXxx

Teela woke hours later and did not recognize where she was. As she tried to get up, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, looking up, saw the Sorceress.

"You're lucky," she said with relief. '' Adam brought you here before the poison spread. ''

'' Poison? '' Teela sat up and put her hand on her head and then remembered. '' The cake. '' Looking around, she asked. "Adam?"

'' I'm here. '' The prince came up with a smile. '' I'm glad you're well Tee. ''

She smiled back. "Thank you for saving me," she commented after a minute in silence.

'' No need to thank Tee, you're very special to me and I would not stand still after seeing you faint. ''

"Special?" She asked in surprise, blushing a little.

'' Yes, special. ''

The Sorceress leaves the room and leaves the two young talking quietly.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23.

That night another attack occurred in the royal palace of Etheria and again thanks to She-ra they were not dominated.

Adora was walking the halls of the palace hours after the battle when she heard a conversation coming from a room.

'' Change the date of the marriage? '' That was his father's voice. The princess did not need to look to know that the kings were talking on the communicator.

'' Randor, we need this alliance as soon as possible! There was another attack and I'm not sure we're going to stand alone any longer. "Falcon exclaimed in exasperation.

After a long moment in silence, Randor sighed and replied. ''Very well. We will change the wedding date from the 27th to the 4th. ''

"That's three days from now!" Adora whispered to herself.

'' All right, I'll go and talk to the people here from the palace and the bride and fiance. See you soon Randor. ''

''Up until.''

Adora shakes her head. Three days. She's been here for less than a week and she's getting married in three days! The anguish of being forced returned and she ran into the bedroom.

xxXXXxx

Eris went to see Adora after two hours. '' Adora? '' She asked as she entered the room.

"You do not have to waste your time. I already know about the date of the wedding being changed. "The princess sighed.

'' It's for the good of both planets. ''

''I know. I keep repeating this to myself. ''

'' I think I know something that can cheer you up. You're going back to Eternia tomorrow to choose the dress and the decorations. ''

Adora nodded. ''Thanks.''

''Why?''

''To you understand.''

"No problem, but please do not discount this frustration in Hawk. He's also surprised about this change. ''

xxXXXxx

The next day in Eternia.

'' Your Highness, this model is one of the most coveted of Eternia. All brides want this dress, and if I may say so, it will look marvelous on you! "The designer said.

'' Thanks Ray. But I thought of something simpler, but elegant. This dress is wonderful, but ... ''

"But you want something unique," he finished.

'' Exactly. '' Adora opened a friendly smile.

''Very well. I'll work on it right now. "The stylist left the room as Adora stepped out of the dress.

'' You know we're all struggling to make up for the lost time of the date change. '' Another stylist said. (One that he had known Adora since childhood).

"I know." Adora nodded.

Days later.

The wedding day arrived faster than Adora had expected, now she was outside the great hall, waiting her turn to enter.

She was wearing a beautiful long white dress with a full skirt. Details in gold were scattered all over the long skirt. The bodice had no sleeves and was very much like She-ra's bodice. His hair was loose and wavy and the veil next to the crown completed the look.

"You look beautiful," Randor exclaimed as soon as he saw her.

''Thanks.''

'' No, thank you. For being strong and seeing how much was needed. ''

Adora opened a small smile.

"Ready?" His father offered his arm.

'' No, but come on. '' She accepted and the doors opened as the music began to play.

They all stood and looked out into the hallway as the godmothers and godparents entered, followed by Adam and Marlena. And finally, the music changed and the bride joined the king.

Hawk turned and saw his fiancee coming in as the music began to play. And she looked beautiful. He had no words as he watched her walk toward him, before he realized, she came up beside him and Randor went to his seat. She smiled at him and he returned the smile.

But neither was a fool to believe that the smile was pure happiness. A good part was nervousness, everything changed faster than the two of them wanted.

As the priest spoke, Teela laid her head on Adam's shoulder. Those last few weeks were amazing and she met a side of Adam she had not seen before. She knew he would be the only heir from today and that if they stayed together, that would make her the princess of Eternia. They had started dating a few days ago and everyone was very excited when they spoke. Mainly loves.

Adora told Teela that she was very happy for both of them and when Teela asked if she was not sad, the princess smiled and said that in the time she was in Etheria, she had started to like Hawk even though they were getting married because of an agreement.

Looking at them, Teela wondered when this was born, after all not long ago, Adora did not like the idea of marriage so much. Either she accepted, or she was a great actress.

'' I accept, '' Adora replied. Taking Teela out of her reverie and making her pay attention to the scene ahead of her.

'' I pronounce you husband and wife. Prince and Princess of Etheria. You can kiss. ''

The two looked at each other and Hawk pulled the veil off his face. Then he kissed her.

This was their first kiss and Adores, not wanting to, could not think of one that was better than this.

When they walked away, the two of them were smiling and all the guests were celebrating.

After the marriage the couple returned to Etheria and began to really know each other. After they left, practically most of Adora's things were brought to Etheria, as was her horse, Spirit.

xxXXXxx

A week after the wedding.

"Now?" Catra asked.

"Now," Evil-Lyn replied.

xxXXXxx

Adora and Hawk were in the gardens when they felt something was wrong. In a short time, the alarms rang and both entered the palace.

Entering the meeting room, they met the kings with one of the generals. This general left after Falcon said something.

"What's going on?" Adora asked.

"The planet is being attacked. By the horde, 'the king replied. "We tried to contact Eternia, but all communications were cut off." He sighed. '' Adora and Eris, go to the hiding place. ''

'' No. '' They both answered.

"No?" Hawk asked. '' It's for your safety. ''

"Hawk, I know how to fight and you're going to need me out there ..." Adora started to speak, but Hawk interrupted her.

"I can't let you be in danger." He took her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"HAWK!" She exclaimed.

He ignored her and kept walking to the hiding place.

'' Hawk, you don't understand! I can help! "Adora said as he set her down.

They heard Falcon's voice begging for Eris.

''Stay with her.''

In the next instant, Hawk runs out and the doors are locked.

'' Hawk! '' Adora screams and knocks on the door and then yells at Eris. ''Get away.''

Raising her sword, Adora screams. '' For the honor of Grayskull! ''

Meanwhile on the outside of the hiding place Hawk and his father face some robots that had entered the palace and followed the two.

Seconds later the door to the hiding place was opened and She-ra joined the fight.

"What?" Hawk whispered in surprise.

As soon as all the robots were overthrown, She-ra looked at the king and at the prince.

"That's what I was trying to say," she commented and Eris came out of hiding with a smile on her face.

"Maybe that'll make you both learn to listen," the queen said.

"How?" Falcon whispered.

'' I'll explain later. Now we have a palace to save. Come Sea Hawk, we have work to do. "She-ra ran toward the battle and Hawk, speechless, ran after her.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I know... it's been a long time since I updated this story, but it was a short time ago that I wrote it again. I'll be honest, I was going to erase this story, but I thought better of it and I'll try to finish it.

CHAPTER 24.

'' She-ra. So that was the big secret! I don't know how I didn't notice, but I expected something less ... ''

She gave a corner look.

'' Difficult to assimilate. '' He concluded. '' I mean, my wife is the powerful princess of power and I didn't see that ... ''

'' My sword protects my identity from everyone and everything. '' She interrupted him. '' You were no exception. ''

'' Yes, but you could have given a hint, or something ... '' He stopped when they reached the door.

Outside, they found several troops from their own army fighting the invading force. They joined the battle quickly, each going one way.

Hours later, the battle continued and the king and the queen were summoned to an emergency meeting.

'' Mysticor fell. '' Castaspella exclaimed. She had managed to escape her palace through her magic.

'' More than half of the southern kingdoms have also fallen. They are attacking everyone at the same time. In this way, no one will be able to help other kingdoms. ''

'' What about Brightmoon '' Eris asked.

'' In battle too. Angela and Micha refuses to surrender without first fighting. The same can be said of the kingdom of Frosta and Peekablue. '' One of the advisers spoke and the room shook with an explosion.

'' Was it in here? '' Eris asked in despair.

''No. It was in the gardens. '' Another counselor leaned out the window to try to see the outside.

'I hope Eternia receives the call for help. If not, Etheria will be won. '' Falcon exclaimed.

'' The union will have been made for nothing. '' Eris whispered.

'' All communications off the planet have been cut off, majesty, even magic doesn't help. '' Madam Razz replied. '' But we still have a chance if the capital goes down. I talked to the twiggets and they gave me permission to set up camp where they live. The whisper forest is large, it can support a few hundred people. ''

'' A few hundred. '' Eris emphasized. '' What about the rest of the planet? Do we leave them aside? ''

'' In this case, I don't know if we have any choice, Eris. ''

'' We are the kings of the planet, for the love of the stars! Protecting these people is our responsibility! ''

'' One we can't keep anymore! '' Falcon interrupted her. '' Our planet is about to be taken over. We can no longer protect him from this war. Yes, we have the extra troops that Hawk and Adora's wedding resulted in, but we're unable to ask Eternia for help. ''

''I swore. You swore. We swore we would try everything to save this place! We can't call it Eternia, but what about the other planets around us? ''

Everyone in the room looked at each other while the kings argued.

'' Those who are not under the control of the horde are either out of their target or in the same situation. ''

Eris sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. '' We have to find a way out, a way to end it. ''

'' We're trying. '' Falcon kneeled in front of him, but before he could say anything else, the palace alarms began to sound.

'' They came in! '' A guard warned.

xxXXXxx

Outside, the guards were almost defeated. She-ra and Hawk knew what was going on. A massive attack on all kingdoms at the same time. And the most powerful attack was on the fully targeted capital, namely Etheris.

Even though they were focused on the battle, they heard the palace alarm go off. Hawk stopped and immediately looked at the palace, causing She-ra to protect him from a blow he didn't see. ''What happened?''

No reply.

'' Hawk, what happened? '' She asked again after throwing the villain away.

''The alarm. They entered the palace ... '' Without thinking, he ran towards the palace and She-ra went along, realizing the gravity of the situation. ::: The kings are there. ::: She thought.

Before they arrived in the meeting room, they saw a commotion coming from the part of the palace that had contact with the sea, they ran there and saw several people being teleported there, among them, the king and the queen.

'' Are you okay ?! '' Hawk reached out to his parents and hugged his mother.

'' You're fine! '' She exclaimed and looked at She-ra. The queen knew that she could not treat She-ra as if she were her daughter-in-law, although technically she is.

'' She-ra. '' She spoke with relief, seeing that the princess had only a few battle scrapes. The princess nodded.

'' Everyone is giving it their all, Your Majesty. '' She-ra replied, this time looking at the king. ''But...''

He held up a hand, interrupting it. '' I know She-ra. That's why I gave the evacuation order. We are leaving Etheris. Let's go to the whisper forest. ''

'' And hand over the battle? ''

'' There's no way we won this one. Not even with you. '' The king turned and went into the ship with all the members of the palace staff, nobles and soldiers who managed to save.

'' Three ships will leave. Not to mention the transports that will try to get as many soldiers out of the battlefield as possible. '

'' But dad, this is the capital. '' Hawk interrupted this time. '' If the capital surrenders, they'll practically have Etheria in their hands. ''

'' We can't stop it, Hawk. '' It was your father's answer.

'' Yes, we do. Come on She-ra, let's go back. '' He was about to leave the ship with the princess of power when they both felt the air get different.

'' Sleep magic ... '' Both fell to the ground, but before falling asleep completely, She-ra listened.

'' We're sorry, but this is to avoid further losses. '' An old, loving voice spoke.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25.

'' All communications with Etheria have been cut off. '' Duncan warned the kings. '' We managed to intercept a distress signal, but we didn't get more than that. Communications are out and the portals there do not open. ''

'' Adora ... '' Marlena whispered as she put her hand over her mouth and sat on the throne.

'' What about the Sorceress? '' Randor asked. '' Can she open any portal over there? ''

'' No majesty. Unfortunately.''

The kings looked at each other.

'' Adam already know? '' The king asked.

'' Yes, he was there when we intercepted the message. ''

'' What did that message say? '' Marlena asked this time.

'' Horde EE. ''

'' EE? '' The queen asked.

'' EterniaEtheria. It's a code that Falcon and I created. It means the horde attacked and we need to send Eternia's army to Etheria. '' Randor shook his head. '' Are you sure that no portal works? ''

'' Yes majesty, but we're still trying and we're going to continue. ''

'' If you can, let me know immediately. '' He sat on his throne and watched his friend leave the throne room.

'' Ador is there. '' Marlena whispered. '' They're attacking Etheria and my baby is there. '' She started to cry.

'' Honey, hey ... '' He hugged her. '' We'll be able to get there, okay? We're going to help them and find our daughter. ''

She nodded, but continued to sob.

xxXXXxx

'' Adam? '' Teela asked as she opened the bedroom door.

The prince was standing on the balcony of his room, looking at the horizon, now and then he sobbed. Teela couldn't fault it. The planet his sister is on has just been attacked and no one has been able to contact them in the past few hours.

'' Oh Adam. '' She came over and hugged him while he did the same to her.

''She is fine. I know this one, but still ... '' He whispered.

'' I know ... '' She looked at him. '' But you know her. And you know our parents. They won't stop until she's safe. ''

He ignored her.

xxXXXxx

Hours later Adora woke up in a bed in a strange place, it looked like a tent. Little by little she started to remember and stood up abruptly, only to be stopped by two hands.

'' Adora, Adora calm, you're in the whisper forest. '' Eris spoke and helped the daughter-in-law to lie down again.

Adora looked away and noticed Hawk awake looking at her, next to Madam Razz.

'I hope you don't mind, but we had to tell her the secret. Madame knew how to get you back to Adora. '' Eris spoke carefully. '' Don't worry, she can hide your secret. ''

'' How long have I been sleeping? '' Adora asked and put her hand on her head, not bothering too much with the fact that one more person knew the secret.

''Some hours. For a moment we thought the sleep spell had been too strong. '' Madame responded with a little concern.

'' Well, she took down She-ra. So it was strong. '' Adora smiled and Madam returned the smile.

'' So ... '' The princess looked at her husband. '' Whispering woods? ''

'' Whispering woods. '' He agreed. '' And I think we'll stay here for a while. ''

Adora's expression changed to fear. '' The horde ... ''

'' He got the capital and most of the kingdoms. Two kingdoms joined them by choice. Seven others joined in fear. Several others have been defeated and are completely under the control of the horde. '' He paused. '' Only Brightmoon remains standing. They failed to defeat that kingdom and Angela refuses to leave. ''

'' And Glimmer? '' Adora asked in desperation as she remembered her friend.

'' Angela made her come to camp. ''

Adora nodded a little and took a deep breath. '' Why do I get the impression that this war is going to take a long time? ''

'' Because we're going to have to free all those kingdoms and drive the horde off our planet. Now we can say that the real battle has started. '' Eris replied.

'' Where is the king? '' Adora asked out of nowhere.

'' He went to Brightmoon with the few of our army guards. He went to see if he could help with something. ''

Hawk frowned and Adora looked at him. '' And you couldn't go. '' She added sympathetically.

'' No. '' He agreed.

They looked at each other for a while, until Madam sighed and spoke. '' Majesty, why don't we give them a minute alone? ''

The two left the tent, leaving the two alone. Hawk sat on the bed and pulled Adora to be hugged with him.

'' I thought you were mad that I kept my secret from you. '' She whispered.

'' At the moment I stayed, but this secret has been yours since before you met me. '' He squeezed her in his embrace.

'' What will happen from now on Hawk? '' She asked after a moment in silence.

'' We're going to fight. '' He replied. '' We're going to save my planet. No matter how long it takes. ''


End file.
